It's Coming Up
by a.mild.groove
Summary: Noodle is tired of waiting on the guys and decides to start the DARE video by herself.  2D is lost in Kong and is trying to find Noodle before the song ends... 2DxNoodle. Rated M.  Complete ONEshot!


A/N: This was my _first_ request from the brilliant Kamella. Her idea was prompted from the song _DARE _and the underlying sexual connotations from the lyrics. Hope you all enjoy!

**It's Coming Up**

She was so _bloody_ tired of waiting. Ever since they started getting on a roll with the _Demon Days _album; touring, hit singles, hit videos—management has gone a little…lax.

Management being Murdoc.

Lax being lazy, or in this case, shagging another groupie in his Winnebago.

Noodle lay on her bed, fully dressed for the new video, _her_ new video and had been doing so for the past _hour_ waiting for the band to get ready for the shoot. This was absolutely uncalled for…she was lectured on punctuality if she dared enter the studio after Murdoc and yet she had to wait an hour after they're scheduled shoot so he could rut with some woman? So Russell could sit on the can? So 2D could get lost from his room to hers?

The guitarist grumbled, rolling over to check the time on her alarm clock—it hadn't changed since she looked at it thirty seconds ago. She glanced at the shoji screen on the other side of the room, concealing Shawn's head and all the speaker equipment they were using to shoot the video from her room.

_I should just start without them…serves them right for making me wait on my first video,_ she thought to herself, grumbling into her pillow.

The Axe Princess sat up suddenly, the thought becoming more ideal as it snuggled into her mind. The original plan was for Russell, 2D and Murdoc to be set up around her room playing their respective instruments and she would dance around the room and sing with Shawn. But why bother having them in the video at all? She could dance and sing with Shawn all by herself!

With stealth that came with natural ease, the guitarist slinked over to the shoji doors and gently slid them open. _Yess…_ He was a monstrosity in her tiny room, but it was all for the better. His voice would resonate all through Kong.

"Hello." She pranced by him, coming upon the controls she had memorized since the first moment she was told she would have her own music video. The cameras were rolling, the music was ready…all that was need were a few buttons pushed…

Noodle smiled to herself as she pushed the buttons that would start the music and then the ones that would wake Shawn up. She was diving into this head first, no regard, no cares. She was ready to go; her body primed for this moment.

The music was playing, Shawn slowly started to sing, and the guitarist began to dance.

_It's coming up!_

_It's coming up!_

_It's coming up!_

_It's coming up!_

_It's coming up!_

_It's coming up!_

_It's DARE!_

_Oooh!_

O.o

_Shit!_

2D looked around the hallway he was in, as if something or someone was kindly going to tell him where the music was coming from. He recognized Shawn's voice—_Bloody hell, is 'e off pitch?_—and knew the _DARE_ video had started without him. How in the hell did he manage to get lost in HIS OWN HOUSE? It was madness, he regularly made the trip from his room to Noodle's—nearly every night—to say goodnight to her, or to play video games, but today of all the bloody days he had to get friggin' lost.

It was then the singer heard the distinct sound of a keyboard being played…and being played _well_.

2D's mouth dropped open, she was playing _his_ part! The little viper! Oh, she had some nerve starting without him. Murdoc, he could understand; they didn't like one another too well. Even Russell would have been exempted on account of his tendency to go into sudden hibernation like an unplugged laptop. But 2D? Her best mate? _ Un-frigging-acceptable…_

The singer was not usually quick to anger, _especially_ with his lil' love of all people, but he was probably more excited about this video than anyone else. He had been involved in the direction for the video from the very beginning; wanting to be a part of something that focused on his closest friend. _And that vixen started without me!_

Resolute in finding her room and interrupting the video shoot with the idiocy and panache only he was capable of, 2D looked around the hallway once more and thought he might be on the floor above hers. He knelt down to the floor and pressed his ear to the hardwood, using his tone-sensitive ears to try and locate Noodle's room.

_Ooooh!_

The singer's eyes widened when he heard this loud exclamation from the guitarist. Heard it loud…and clear. Suddenly it didn't sound like she was shooting a video. Suddenly he didn't hear all the instruments coming back on with the rest of her song. No…suddenly, if only for the briefest moment…it sounded like she was doing something…a lot less _innocent_ in her room. 2D was immediately ashamed of himself…ashamed of how his cock had come to life in his jeans upon hearing her scream out in such a way, of imagining what she could have been doing to cause her to scream like that…or what _he_ could have been doing to make her scream.

"Shit!" 2D suddenly didn't want to find her right away. He could wait until after the song, right? Let his minor issue resolve itself right here in the hallway and then go get her when he was a little more composed—

_Hold it down, THERE!_

The singer winced as his erection collided with his jeans again. _Bloody hell!_ Yeah, he was going to find her…because he knew he was slow, but he was beginning to doubt whether or not today was the day of the video shoot. Maybe she was getting in a little private practice…

It took the singer an embarrassingly long time to finally get to Noodle's room. By then, the song was long over and he assumed everyone else had left. He leaned against her door to listen for any noise; a soft humming reached his ears and he stifled the groan that nearly escaped his lips when his cock reacted to her voice once again. This was getting ridiculous, he knew he had to do something…and quite frankly he had _no_ earthly idea what his plan was.

As usual with the singer, thinking things through is a rare occurrence and he opened her unlocked door without a second thought, barging right in with the intent to give her a piece of his mind about practicing/and/or shooting the video without him.

Later, 2D will note this action as a God-given blessing upon his life, but at the moment he couldn't help but think how badly taking one of those migraine pills before trying to find Noodle was backfiring on him.

The guitarist was staring at him, a perfect deer-caught-in-headlights expression on her face. Stark. Naked.

Both stared at one another, not quite sure what to do and both apparently feeling content in taking their time to think it over. Noodle realized she should probably cover herself, but was too preoccupied in the fact that, for one, 2D was looking _extremely_ pissed, and that two, he was managing to somehow look pissed while gawking at her naked body.

2D, on the other hand, was trying to remember his purpose for coming to Noodle's room in the first place, because every second he stared at her nude body, a new agenda was forming in his mind and giving a polite 'fuck you, get lost' to his original one.

It was the guitarist who kick-started the pair when she blinked from her stupor and shrieked, grabbing the closest thing available to cover herself with—her t-shirt that she had been previously wearing. Her very _small_ t-shirt.

"'D! What the hell are you doing?"

The singer was still having a hard time concentrating—the little t-shirt (which he now deemed his 'favorite') was revealing a lovely helping of cleavage and barely covering her lower region, leaving miles of slender legs for his viewing pleasure.

"2D!"

The singer jumped, startled by the guitarist shouting at him and conveniently remembering everything he'd meant to say to her. "Why the hell did you bloody start wif'out meh? I thought you 'ad wanted me to be a part of 'is!"

Noodle gave him a pointed glare, as if she had thought the answer through before he'd even asked it. "I was tired of waiting on everybody else! I wanted to do _my_ video by _my_self! I didn't think anybody else would care about it!"

2D's mouth dropped open; Noodle had the decency to look ashamed after realizing what she'd said. "Have you bloody lost yo' mind? Yo'…yo're my lil' love. I've been waiting for this day since the _Demon Days_ album came out! I've—" The singer realized in that moment that he could stand there and spout pretty nonsense about what she meant to him, or he could show her. His aroused body was begging for the latter.

The singer stalked toward the guitarist, a serious fury emanating from him that frightened and excited the guitarist as she backed into her wall. Without hesitation, 2D reached down and captured her lips with his, his hands gripping her waist.

Looking back, Noodle will not for the life of her remember what made her react the way she did. She knew she hadn't woken up the morning with the thought, _I think I'll jump 2D's bones today and see what happens_. But, in the aftermath, she certainly can't complain.

The guitarist didn't miss a beat. Using the wall for leverage, she hoisted herself up on the singer's hips, her legs wrapping around him and dragging his body into her still not-really-covered body. 2D's eyes widened, but he deepened the kiss, figuring if she was going to go from first base to home without him realizing it, he was going to enjoy the ride and not protest.

Noodle arched into him, grinding her breasts into his shirt and hissing at the sensation in her center. She jerked the shirt from between them and ground her hips into his, suddenly not fond of his jeans.

2D nearly collapsed on the floor when the guitarist started grinding on his erection. He was about to lose his mind; trying to play it safe and let her lead while really wanting to rip his clothes off and pound into her. He was mentally torn between what he should do and that damn pill was not doing its job and he was starting to get a damn migraine.

_Fuck it_.

The singer slid them to the ground, his legs supporting the guitarist while he fumbled underneath her rear for his zipper, throwing formalities to the wind, he would deal with the consequences and regrets later.

"Yess…2D _please…_"

_Hot damn_.

The singer grunted when his cock was free from his boxers and was greeted with the cold air in Noodle's room, but not for long. The Axe Princess immediately took over and, like a pro, angled him against her opening and began to slowly slide down him.

2D's eyes rolled back into his head. _Sweet Dreams!_ He gripped her rear and slammed her body down on his cock, burying himself to the hilt inside of her. Noodle arched her back into him, moaning her pleasure to the ceiling. She fisted her hands in his t-shirt, urging him to move, to go faster, to do _anything_ that would bring her to that climax.

The singer wasted no time in pressing the guitarist against the wall and pulling out of her before thrusting back in. Noodle hissed something that sounded like an expletive and a 'Yes!' before heeling his ass with her feet and urging him faster.

2D was thrusting like a man gone insane. He wanted to slow down, wanted to do something to think of her so he wouldn't look like an ass…wouldn't have to say, 'Oh, can I get you now?'. But he felt his release creeping up his balls and knew he couldn't hold out another second. Just as that thought hit him, Noodle gripped his shoulders with a strength he would appreciate at any other moment except then and screamed her release to the entire room. 2D gladly followed her into his own climax, grunting as his body seized and he felt hers tremble as she came down from her own orgasm.

The tension that had been built up immediately melted away and both collapsed on the floor.

O.o

"Holy crap."

Noodle couldn't help but giggle at the singer's expression. One would think they were both children about to get caught totaling their parents' car—his looked beyond mortified. Both were still on the floor…the singer on his back with his black gaze locked on the ceiling and both hands fisted in his blue hair. Noodle…was a little less traumatized from recent events and was actually feeling pretty damn good.

However, she couldn't blame the singer for freaking out. She wasn't some groupie that he would never see again and he wasn't some strange boy Russell could threaten…at least not yet. Both their hearts were involved even if they hadn't intended it to be that way.

Noodle sighed and reached a hand out, placing it on the singer's chest. He flinched before glancing at her with that manic what-are-we-going-to-do look. She smiled sympathetically at him. "It's ok, I promise."

He looked at her skeptically, but became reassured by her smile. "You sure?" She nodded.

"Oh."

"It's not like I didn't see this happening anyway, 'D."

"Oh?"

She giggled at him again when his black gaze turned to her with interest. "Yeah, I kind of see it happening again, too."

"Ooooh."

"Like, in a few minutes."

The wheels turned faster than one would typically give the singer credit for before his face split into a devilish grin and he sat up. "Let me get a beer first?"

"Get me one too."

"Right."

The singer dashed out of the room and Noodle had the thought that he probably hadn't put himself back inside his pants. She glanced behind her shoulder at her bed and smiled.

_Round Two._


End file.
